Love at First Sight
by Beautiful Jedi Master
Summary: QuiGon never found Anakin on Tatooine, and now after twenty years of slavery, a certain Senator and Jedi Knight find Anakin as a slave and are in desperate need of his help. But what will happen when sparks begin to fly between Anakin and the Senator?
1. Prologue

Yes, the story is back for a third (and last I promise!) time. I am quite happy with the way this one turned out and I hope you are too! 

Disclaimer: Applies for the entire story. I do not own Star Wars or any of George Lucas's characters.

Prologue

Tatooine. A dry barren desert. A desolate wasteland where the galaxies greatest scum thrived. Many would think of it as the last place that they would call home. But to Anakin Skywalker that's exactly what it was-home. Even though it was dry, hot and barren it was still they place where he had been born and had lived for all of his life.

He used to think of home as wherever his mother was. He had loved his mother so very much. She had always been there to give him a hug when he was upset and to kiss his worries away. He had never imagined life without her, until the day that they had been separated. Anakin did not have many memories of his early childhood but the day that he had been torn away from his mother, he could very much remember. He had been very small at the time, only four year of age. There had been whispers for weeks that his owner Watto had won a great amount of money betting on a podrace and that he was going to expand his business. One day, these rumors turned out to be all too true. Watto had indeed won an amazing amount of money and was going to open another shop on the other side of Mos Espa. So all of Wattos slaves including Anakin and his mother Shmi were loaded into a holding cell soon to be separated into two groups. One would remain with Watto and the other would be shipped off to the other side of Mos Espa to Wattos new shop. Shmi had held Anakin tightly against her chest praying that she and her son would not become separated. Anakin remembered being clutched tightly by his mother knowing that something very frightening would be happening. He held his mother tightly as well, she would protect him from anything that would put him in harms way. He held her not in fear, but in search of protection and he had thought that she was holding him as an act of protection as well. But he soon found out how wrong he was.

The next thing he knew, Watto himself began pulling Anakin away from his mothers embrace. As Shmi whispered her last words of love to him, Anakin had only desperately cried out for her. To this day he could still somewhat remember his mothers distraught face as he was roughly taken from the holding cell. He'd looked at his mother the entire time he'd been dragged away, her weeping face burning a hole in his mind. The cell door had then been slammed in his face and he was taken to the other side of Mos Espa. That had been the last time Anakin had seen his mother and now he barely remembered her. Although he remembered her face only vaguely, he clearly remembered that she has been very loving and kind and she'd loved him with every fiber of her being.

Anakin was now twenty years old. Watto had hired a Toydarian like himself to work the other business for him. His name was Kwaad-Jak Median and he and Watto had completely different beliefs on how to handle slaves.

Watto believed that if a slave did something wrong, a slight hit over the head with his cane would suffice as punishment. Not Kwaad-Jak. If Kwaad-Jak thought that a slave was misbehaving, he'd whip them, the intensity depending on the offense. Living conditions also differed between the two locations. With Watto, slaves shared huts with family if they had any, or with a few friends. With Kwaad-Jak, slaves had all slept in one room and were forced three to a bed. Watto of course, had no idea how his slaves were treated with Kwaad-Jak. All he really cared about was how much money was made. Watto hadn't actually been to his other business since he'd bought it so he'd have to idea how the slaves were treated.Anakin did not remember living with Watto so he had nothing to compare his living conditions to.

Anakin knew that there was something else other than slavery out there for him. When Anakin was a child, one of his favorite things to do was to listen to all of the space pirates that came through the junk shop. The space pirates would often tell stories and Anakin's favorites had been those of the Jedi The keepers of the peace with their signature weapons- the Lightsaber. Anakin used to dream that he was a Jed. Going off to other planets rescuing people and using the mysterious 'force'. But that had been when he was a child. Now at twenty years of age, Anakin knew better than to have dreams of being a Jedi let alone freedom. Anakin had also used to think that someday, he'd somehow be freed and would leave Tatooine forever.

But now, Anakin knew better. He was a slave and that's all he would ever be. Or so he thought. Anakin's destiny was much different than he thought it was and his true fate was about to reveal itself.

Please review and tell me if you think this is better than the two previous versions! I have the entire story written and I will be posting a new chapter every Tuesday. The next chapter will be up on December 11th.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anakin tore across Tatooine's sand flats as his pod steadily gained speed and the land beneath him faded into a blur of light. As he accelerated, everything around him turned into a sun drenched blur. He could see a set of rock formations beginning to rise in the distance. The canyon loomed ahead and Anakin tried to navigate cautiously around the other racers to avoid any collisions. As Anakin entered the canyon, there was another racer ahead of Anakin whom Anakin wished to pass. There was more space to the racers right than the left. As Anakin moved to fill in the space between the racer and the cavern wall, the other racer seemed to move even more to the left, as though he was making room for Anakin, which was odd. Flying side by side, Anakin and the seemingly daft racer were about to exit the canyon when a sudden sharp left turn suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere. The racer next to Anakin wouldn't move over, and so the only place Anakin had to go was into the canyon's wall. Smoke filled the air as Anakin collided with the wall. The impact caused Anakin to jerk forward and hit his head; he could feel blood run down his face. That other racer hadn't been stupid, quite the contrary. He had known that turn was there, Anakin should have known something was wrong, his angel should've told him. As Anakin sat bleeding in the no doubt wrecked pod, a very annoying sound began to penetrate the dusty air. It sounded as though someone was torturing a bantha.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He realized that the annoying noise were not the agonized screams of a tortured bantha, but simply the alarm that went off in the slave quarters to inform the slaves that they had to wake up. Rubbing the last bits of sleep away from his eyes, Anakin stood up and followed his fellow slaves out of the slave quarters and into the open sand flats bathed in the sunrise of Tatooine's first sun. Anakin had to admit, it was quite mesmerizing and he would've been awed if he had not seen it a million times before.

As Anakin walked into the junk shop, he saw that a new shipment of parts had come in and they would need to be sorted, cleaned and catalogued. It was mindless work and while his hands were busy, Anakin allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts drifted to the very realistic dream he'd had about the podrace. The fact that Anakin had nearly died in his dream disturbed him. Things that Anakin dreamed about had a tendency of coming true, did this dream mean that Anakin was going to die in the next podrace he was in? Anakin couldn't say that he would keep away from podracing, for it was his only escape from reality and he'd even built his own pod. He'd completed it at age thirteen and he'd been desperate to race it ever since. Anakin knew that it worked since he'd tried it when he'd completed it but had never raced it. If Kwaad-Jak knew about the pod, he'd sell it, so Anakin kept it hidden beneath a sheet in the back or the shop which Kwaad-Jak rarely entered.

Anakin worked diligently for about two hours when another alarm, just like the one that had woken him up, sounded. This one meant that breakfast was being served. Anakin abandoned his pile of freshly cleaned parts and made his way to the slave's mess hall. He made his way through the food line and received the same meager food that was served at every meal. A bowl of something whose contents no one was quite sure of and a small glass of water. For the evening meal, a small piece of bread came with this. Anakin sat down and was soon joined by his best friend Brayden

"Hi Anakin," said Brayden.

"Hello". Anakin replied.

Anakin had known Brayden since he was six years old. Brayden had once belonged to Jabba the Hutt, but was lost in a podracing bet. Anakins first two years with Kwaad-Jak had been incredibly lonely and Anakin had been overjoyed when a boy his age had joined him with Kwaad-Jak. The two boys had grown up together and had helped each other through their hard times. Like when they had been ten years old and Brayden's mother had been sold away. And when they were fifteen and Anakin had been publicly beaten for being accused of stealing Kwaad-Jak's money. Which he hadn't but was punished all the same. They'd been there for each other for most of their lives and neither Anakin nor Brayden could imagine life without the other.

"Brayden, I have to talk to you," said Anakin.

"Sure, what about?"

"I had another dream last night,"

"Again?" Anakin nodded "What happened?"

"I died in a podrace."

"Oh," was all Brayden could think of to say until he saw Anakin's face.

"Well I'm sure it's not going to come true, usually, your dreams that come true are about other people."

"I've never had a dream like this about myself."

"Well think of it this way, you can't die, because if you did, who would Kwaad-Jak have to repair all of his broken machinery?" Anakin gave his friend a small smile.

"True."

When breakfast was over and all of the slaves were leaving the mess hall to go back to their work, Brayden thought of something that would cheer Anakin up and get his mind off of his dream.

"That old ship that came in a few months ago is finally finished, you wanna come see?"

Months ago, Kwaad-Jak had purchased an old beat up ship that hadn't even run anymore. Knowing how good Anakin was with machines, Kwaad-Jak had had Anakin help fix it only until it ran again and then had made him go back to the shop. Anakin had wanted so much to stay and help finish it but he didn't dare ask Kwaad-Jak if he could. And now that it was finished, Anakin couldn't wait to see how it had turned out.

'Yeah I do!" Anakin said excitedly. Brayden grinned; Anakin was only excited about something.

"Come on then," Brayden led Anakin to the shop where the ship was and as soon as the two entered, Anakin's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"It looks great!" Anakin exclaimed, and it did. It had been transformed from something that high class royalty would ride in. It didn't even look like the same ship that Anakin had seen before.

"Well, sure it looks good but without you, it would be completely useless, you're the one that made it run. We just made it look good." Anakin smiled at his friend, it was nice to know that someone appreciated his work.

"Thanks but I really have to get back to the shop." Brayden nodded and Anakin mad his way back to find the pile of parts still there, waiting for him. Anakin sat down on an empty space on the cluttered counter and began cleaning a transmitter cell when through the shops door entered a middle aged man and the most beautiful woman Anakin had ever seen.

Reviews please!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Anakin could not take his eyes off of her. He watched her while her eyes wandered about the shop, looking at all of the ship parts and other miscellaneous items for sale. She noticed him looking at her and he quickly averted his eyes back to the transmitter cell he'd been pretending to clean. He found himself yearning to look back at her, she was so beautiful. She was petite and slender with long brown hair done in a single braid that went down her back, past her waist. Anakin quickly glanced back at her to find she was still looking at him, and to his surprise and delight, she gave him a small, kind smile. Anakin felt himself melt. Her smile made her whole face light up and her beauty illuminated throughout the entire room. Anakin managed a clumsy smile in return and before he could stop himself he blurted out,

"Are you and angel?" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He hadn't even met this woman yet and already she was going to think he was a blubbering idiot. But the woman just cocked her head to the side, gave him another small smile and kindly said,

'What?" Her voice sounded like the beautiful singing of the birds in the stories Anakin's mother used to tell him.

"An angel." He said embarrassed, figuring he should explain to her exactly what he had called her. They live on the moons of Iego. They are the most beautiful beings in the universe. You must be one of them. Her smile returned.

"How do you know this?" Anakin smiled back and shrugged.

"I listen to all of the space pilots and traders who come through here," he explained. The woman just smiled again and nodded.

"My names Anakin Skywalker, said Anakin desperate to change the topic of conversation." This discussion needn't continue so that she could find out his social status.

"Padme Amidala"

"Excuse me, said a heavily accented male voice, "Do you have parts for a J-type 327 Nubian?"

"Nubian? Yes I think so. Come out back, I'll find what you need." Anakin was reluctant to part with Padme, but had a feeling they'd see each other again. He led the man outback and after much discussion over what was wrong with the ship, and what had happened to it to make it need repairs, Anakin knew the exact part that this man needed.

"Here you are, A T-14 hyperdrive generator." The man smiled in relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money but some of it slipped through his fingers and landed on the hot sand, when the man bent down to retrieve it, his brown cloak shifted slightly and Anakin's eyes widened as he quickly caught sight of the lightsaber hanging from the mans belt. Was this man a Jedi?

Not noticing that Anakin had seen his weapon the man said,

"I have twenty thousand Republic credits." Anakin looked at him regretfully.

"Im sorry, but Republic credits are no good out here." The man sighed.

"But I don't have anything else." He didn't want to do this, especially to this young man who had been so helpful, but he knew that he had to get PadmИ home. He raised his right hand and passed it in front of Anakin's face.

"Credits will do fine."

"No, Im sorry, they wont." The man paused and passed his hand in front on Anakin face again. "Republic credits will do fine."

Anakin had heard of Jedi performing mind tricks. But if this was a mind trick, why wasnt it working on him? Maybe this wasnt a Jedi, but a deranged man who thought he was.

_"But then where did he get the lightsaber_ _?"_Anakin thought.

_"Maybe he killed a Jedi and took it from them."_

"Are you a Jedi?" Anakin asked suddenly. The man looked confused.

I...well...you see... He stammered.

"I saw your lightsaber when you bent down and I'm pretty sure you just tried to use a Jedi mind trick."The man sighed again. The boy had already figured it out, so he might as well confirm.

"Yes, I am a Jedi. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin grinned.

"Nice to meet you Obi-Wan, I'm Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin intently. The force was very strong in Anakin. It surrounded him and rolled off of him in waves.

"So anyway about this generator," said Anakin brining Obi-Wan out of his daze, "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept Republic credits, my...employer would be most displeased."

"I have an idea, where may I find you employer?"

"He's probably in his office,"said Anakin a bit confused about why Obi-Wan would want to speak with Kwaad-Jak. "I'll take you to him." Anakin offered the Jedi.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to Kwaad-Jak's office, Anakin thought about what had just happened. When he was a child, he'd wanted to be a Jedi Knight who had a real lightsaber and had been to the Jedi Temple on Courscant. The one he'd heard so much about. And he was walking this Jedi to his master's office so he could talk to him about a part of his ship he could not pay for! Anakin was just bursting with questions.

"You've been to the Jedi Temple on Courscant?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I grew up there, it is my home." Obi-Wan replied.

"What's it like?"

"Oh, it's very large and very old. It has many rooms. It has sparring rooms, an expansive archive library, classrooms where young apprentices study, council chambers, personal living quarters, and meditating chambers. But my personal favorite is called the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It has swimming pools, waterfalls, plants; it's a very relaxing place. Many Jedi go there to meditate.

"What happens when you meditate?"

"It's when you close your eyes and let the force just flow through you."

"What color is your lightsaber?"

"My lightsaber is blue."

Anakin was about to ask if a Jedi got to choose their lightsaber color when they arrived at Kwaad-Jaks office.

"He's right through there," Anakin said, "You go in, I'll wait out here." Kwaad-Jak did not like salves entering his office. Obi-Wan nodded and walked through the door. After he'd left, Anakin thought about how many silly questions he'd asked Obi-Wan. What colors your lightsaber? They had not seemed so foolish when he'd been asking them but now that Anakin thought about it, he'd probably sounded like a fool to Obi-Wan. Although Obi-Wan had answered his question kindly and calmly, he'd most likely done so to not make Anakin feel like a simpleton.

Obi-Wan emerged from Kwaad-Jak's office looking quite forlorn.

"What did he say?" Obi-Wan sighed,

"Well, even though you already said no, I asked him if I could pay with Republic credits and of course he said no. Then, I tried a mind trick on him which failed."

"It failed on me too," Anakin said. "Why?"

"Well, they only work on the weak minded." Obi-Wan explained. Anakin nodded in understanding and said,

"I don't have any money, but if I did, I'd give it to you. I'm sorry." Obi-Wan waved his hand casually.

"Oh, don't be sorry, this isn't your fault. We don't even have anything valuable to barter with. How can you make money fast here?"

"Well, gambling," said Anakin "The Boonta's Eve podrace is in two days. You could bet on a pod." Anakin suggested.

"I would have no idea who to bet on."

"Oh, I could tell you. I race you know. I even built my own pod, but I've never had a chance to race it." Obi-Wan smiled.

"You could enter the race, and I could bet on you."

"I...That wasn't really what I'd had in mind." Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.

"If you don't want to I understand, I won't make you, it's all right."

"No! I'll do it," Anakin blurted out. Obi-Wan smiled

"Really you will?"

"Yes. Just enter the pod under your name and put me as the racer. Go back to Kwaad-Jak he'll do it.

"Thank you Anakin," said Obi-Wan still smiling. "I'll go do it now." He turned and went back to Kwaad-Jaks office. Anakin watched him retreat and couldn't help but think that because Kwaad-Jak did not enter him in this race, he would not let Anakin participate. Then, Obi-Wan would know that Anakin was a slave, and this was something that Anakin really did not want.

Please review! And since next Tuesday is Christmas the next chapter will be up on Saturday December 22.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Obi-Wan walked back to Kwaad-Jak's office. He did not entirely like this idea of trusting this boy whom he'd just met with his and Padmé's fates but he remembered what Qui-Gin always used to tell him, "Live for the moment, trust the force." And right now, the force was telling him to trust Anakin; he would be able to help them.

Obi-Wan walked back into Kwaad-Jak's office, finding him sitting behind the desk just as he was a short time ago.

"I would like to enter my pod into the Boonta's Eve race," said Obi-Wan, "could you please direct me how?"

"Who is racing it?" asked Kwaad-Jak.

"Anakin Skywalker."

"No! Not happening! I don't want my slaves in that race! Find somebody else."

"_Slaves? Anakin is a slave?"_ The very thought that slavery still existed disgusted Obi-Wan.

"I've seen him race," Obi-Wan lied. "I know that he has a chance of winning." This part wasn't so much a lie. The force was telling Obi-Wan that Anakin would be able to help.

"I don't care; I don't want my slaves in that race!"

"May I ask why?"

"Because technically, they're not my slaves. They belong to Watto. The Boonta's Eve is an extremely dangerous race. If one of Watto's slaves gets killed, I'll have to pay for them. If you want him to race, you'll have to take it up with Watto."

"Where will I find Watto?"

He's on the other side of Mos Espa." Kwaad-Jak gave him more detailed directions, though he did so quite rudely. "Now, stop wasting my time, get out of my office." Kwaad-Jak barked when he was finished giving Obi-Wan information. Obi-Wan frowned at the man's rudeness but thanked him and went to go find Anakin. It appeared that he would be taking a little trip.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan approaching him. As he grew closer, Anakin noticed that the Jedi was looking at him differently. This could only mean that Obi-Wan had found out that he was a slave. When Obi-Wan reached him, Anakin spoke.

"What did he say?" _Other than the fact that he owns me._

"He…said that he doesn't want you to race, because it's too dangerous. He said that if I want to you race; I have to talk to another Toydarian named Watto.

"_Oh yes, you definitely found out_," Anakin thought. "You found out didn't you." Anakin said simply.

"Found out what?" Obi-Wan asked slightly embarrassed.

"You found out that I'm a slave."

An awkward silence fell between the two men. Obi-Wan felt as though he should say something but he didn't know what. It was Anakin that ended up speaking first.

"Look, it's no big deal. It's been that way my whole life. I'm sorry you don't have enough money for the hyperdrive, I really can't do anything else for you. I'll just go, you don't have to pretend that my very existence doesn't disgust you." As he turned to go, Obi-Wan gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Anakin!" He said with a hint of shock in his voice, "That's not true!"

"Fine then! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm a slave! And I'm sorry that I disgust you! Good luck with getting that part." He turned to go again and Obi-Wan grabbed his arm, more firmly this time.

"No Anakin," he said gently "you don't disgust me at all. The only thing that disgusts me is the fact that slavery still exists in this galaxy. I'm going to go to Watto, and enter you in that race, and after you win and we get the hyperdrive, we're going to use the remaining money to free you." Anakin couldn't contain his smile.

"No…I couldn't accept that." he said honestly.

"Yes you can," Obi-Wan replied. "I sense great things in you Anakin. You deserve a better life than slavery. I promise I will free you whether you like it or not." Obi-Wan said with a smile. This time, Anakin couldn't conceal his happiness. A wide smile that lit up his whole face spread across his handsome features.

"Thank you Obi-Wan," was all he could say. Obi-Wan smiled in return.

"Come, Kwaad-Jak gave me directions to where I can find Watto. We need to get back and tell Padmé what we're doing."

"Obi-Wan, could you just do one thing for me?"

"Anything," Anakin lowered his voice.

"Please don't tell Padmé I'm a slave." Obi-Wan frowned.

"As you wish my friend." Anakin smiled. Friend.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Back in the junk shop, Anakin walked in to find Padmé patiently waiting. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Did you get what we need?" she asked Obi-Wan.

"No, unfortunately not," Obi-Wan replied. "Republic Credits are no good here."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Padme, worry spreading across her face.

"Well, I know you're not going to like this plan," Obi-Wan said. Padme sighed.

"That's never good."

"Anakin is an excellent pilot. He's going to compete in a podrace in two days. We are going to bet on him and when he wins, we will have enough money to pay for the part that we need."

"No, absolutely not. That's far too risky. What if he doesn't win? We don't even know him, how do you know he's a good racer?"

"Padme, please. Trust me, the force is telling me that this is what we need to do. I don't really like it anymore than you, but it's all we can do." Padme was still not convinced, but she realized that Obi-Wan was right, this seemed to be their only option.

"Alright, so what are we going to do in the meantime? I mean, before the race?"

"Well, there was a problem registering Anakin for the race. His employer is unable to register him, so I must go to the other side of the city and sign him up there."

"I want to go with you." Padme demanded.

"Padme will all due respect, I think it's too dangerous. As you have no doubt noticed, this planet isn't the friendliest of sorts. We can't risk the chance of something happening to you."

"Obi-Wan, nothing is going to happen to me!"

Anakin spoke up.

"Padme, I have to agree with Obi-Wan, it's dangerous for anyone to go around Mos Espa alone, but it would be even more so for you. People here have no morals, and they would be able to tell that you're not from around here which would make it even easier for them to hurt you. Please don't go." Padme signed knowing that she had been defeated.

"Alright, I'll stay on the ship then. You won't be gone long surely?"

"How long does it take to get to the other side of the city?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only a few hours, you should be able to make it back tomorrow." Anakin said.

"Alright, I suppose we should get going then." said Obi-Wan.

'Wait a minute," said Padme "How are you going to get to the other side of the city?"

"There's a swoop bike in the back you could borrow." Anakin offered. Obi-Wan looked skeptical. "It cut the amount of time to get there in half." Anakin said.

"Oh, alright. But if I get killed, I'm blaming you." said Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Anakin got the swoop bike out of the back and showed Obi-Wan how to operate it. He took it outside and Obi-Wan climbed onto the front, and Padme on the back with her arms wrapped around the Jedi's waist. Anakin could not help but envy him at that moment.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Obi-Wan.

"Goodbye." said Padme.

Anakin bid them goodbye and wished Obi-Wan luck as they took off.

I'm sorry that this is so incredibly short, but next week's is much longer.

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. If I did not respond to your review I apologize, but your feedback is much appreciated!

Chapter Five

Obi-Wan navigated through the streets of Mos Espa relatively easily. He had been rather uneasy at the start, but he found that the swoop bike was easy to handle when you got used to it. He could sense however, that Padmé was not having the same experience. He sensed that she was extremely nervous and wanted to get off.

"It's not too much longer until we reach the ship Senator, just hold on."

"I'm fine Obi-Wan," she said with a bit of edge in her voice that assured Obi-Wan that she was not. Obi-Wan could not help but chuckle slightly as the pair reached the ship.

"I still do not like waiting here," she snapped.

"I know Senator and I am sorry that you do. But Senator you must think, the Senate needs you during these times and they would be devastated if something happened to you."

"I know, just promise to hurry."

"As you wish milady."

Padmé gave him a dirty look, Obi-Wan knew that she did not like him using that formal name, but he used it from time to time just to irritate her. Obi-Wan drove away and Padmé walked up the ramp and into the ship.

"Hello Captain Typho," she greeted her head of security.

"Milady! Did you find out what's wrong with the ship? Where is Master Kenobi?"

"The ship needs a new hyperdrive."

"Do you have it?"

Padme sighed.

"It's a very long story," she said before she began telling him Obi-Wan's plan.

"He's trusting this boy whom he doesn't even know to get us out of this?" exclaimed Typho. "This is absurd! The Queen would certainly not approve of this."

"I do not approve of this either Captain, but right now, it is our only option." Captain Typho nodded. "I'm going to contact the Queen to let her know of our situation." Padmé went to the ship's communication center to attempt to contact the Queen. She did not know if she was going to be able to get through on this planet.

Luckily she did, and within a few moments, she was speaking with the Queen.

"Senator Amidala," said Queen Jamillia "I thought you were in hiding at your families lake retreat." she said, seeing that Padmé's signal was not coming from Naboo.

"I was your highness, but Master Kenobi got captured while on Kamino and was taken to Geonosis. His Padawan and I went to go rescue him." Upon hearing this, the Queen interrupted.

"Padmé, were you in that battle?" she asked a look of concern spread about her face.

"Yes you majesty but I assure you I am fine, although I wish the same could be said for Obi-Wan's padawan, he was killed in the battle." Padmé said this last part of bit softer, even though Obi-Wan tried not to show it, he was distraught over the death of his padawan.

"I will be sure to give him my condolences when I next see him," said the Queen. "Now, where exactly are you?"

"Master Kenobi and I are on Tatooine. Once again, I assure you that we are both fine and we plan to arrive back on Naboo within about three days time." Padme ended the conversation here, not wanting to tell her Obi-Wan's plan for it would only make her worry even more. "Farewell your majesty."

xxx

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the shop that Kwaad-Jaks instructions had directed him to. It looked about the same as Kwaad-Jaks, maybe a bit larger. Obi-Wan crossed over the threshold and found a Toydarian much like Kwaad-Jak and a young man maybe a little older than Anakin. Obi-Wan guessed by the look of the man that he was a slave.

"Excuse me," said Obi-Wan his voice projected at the Toydarian "Where may I find Watto?"

"Yeah that's me, what do you want?"

"I would like to enter my pod in the Boonta's Eve race with one of your slaves from your other shop racing it."

"Let me guess, you want Ani to do it."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Anakin, you want him to race."

"Oh, yes Anakin. How do I register?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll let you use my slave and we'll split the winnings fifty fifty."

"Fifty fifty?"

"Yes, it's either that or no deal."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"Alright then," he said seeing that it was no use to argue.

"Do you have the entry fee?" asked Watto

"No, I wasn't aware that there was one."

"Then you don't enter race." Watto said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, surely we can work something out. Since you insist on splitting the winnings equally the least you could do is cover the cost of the entry fee."

"No." said Watto simply.

Obi-Wan tried to think of another way to persuade the greedy alien to agree on something with him.

"Alright then, how about you get sixty percent and I get forty," that was the best he could come up with.

Watto thought about it for a few moments, rubbing his snout and his wings buzzing as they moved.

"Deal."

"Fantastic," said Obi-Wan relieved. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he added, his expression saying otherwise.

As Obi-Wan left the shop, the young man whom had been watching the entire ordeal approached the Jedi.

"Excuse me sir, you know Anakin?"

"Yes, he's racing my pod for me."

"Yes, I know. I don't know if he would remember me, but the next time you see him, could you tell him that Kister said hello?"

Obi-Wan's heart sunk. Was this one of Anakin's old friends? One that he was no longer able to see because he was a slave? Obi-Wan gave the man a sad smile.

"I will tell him."

"Thank you sir."

As Obi-Wan left the shop, he wondered if Anakin had used to live here. He wondered how many other places Anakin had lived. It seemed so wrong, being forced to live certain places and do certain things just because someone says that they own you. Meeting Kister made Obi-Wan wonder; did Anakin have any other friends he'd been separated from? Any family that he was no longer allowed to see? Did he even know if he had family? Obi-Wan thought about these things as he rode back to the other side of Mos Espa.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was morning by the time Obi-Wan arrived back at the Senator's ship. Seeing that Padmé was asleep, Obi-Wan decided to take a small nap himself. He knew that he would need his rest, for he had a feeling that the next few days would be quite tiring.

xxx

When, Padmé awoke, she saw Obi-Wan sleeping on the bed on the opposite side of the ship. She wondered how long he had been back. She knew that it couldn't have been too long, for it was still early morning. She knew that he must have had a very long and exhausting night so she let him rest. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, Padmé let her mind wander back to that boy, well young man really at the repair shop. He was fairly tall, had blonde curly hair that was a bit overgrown. Overall he had been quite handsome. But what had stricken Padmé most about his appearance had been his eyes. They were the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that Padmé had ever seen. That was the first thing she'd noticed about him when she had first seen him. And when she had looked into them, it took all she had to not be reduced into a puddle of jelly, which was something that as a Senator, Padmé never allowed herself to do. And while it went against her better judgment to flirt with complete strangers, Padmé could not have helped herself. Something about him just screamed, 'It's okay to hit on me, I'm a nice guy!'

Now that she looked back on it, Padmé had wished that she'd had gotten to talk to him a bit more to get to know him. Not just for personal reasons, but for their situation as well. She and Obi-Wan were trusting Anakin to get them out of their predicament, yet they didn't know a thing about him. And although she wished she knew more about his character, Padmé knew that he was their only hope of getting home.

The sound of Obi-Wan stirring brought her out of her daze. She noticed the twin suns had risen high in the sky and she wondered just how long she'd been lost in her daydream.

"Good morning Obi-Wan," she said politely "what time did you get back?"

Obi-Wan sat up and ran his hands through his copper hair.

"It was early morning, so I'm guessing it was a few hours ago. After much negotiation, I managed to convince Anakin's mas… employer to enter him in the race. Hopefully, we will be able to leave within a few days time."

Obi-Wan mentally kicked himself, he hoped that Padmé had not caught the blunder in his words. If she did notice, she didn't say anything.

"Yes, this planet is much too hot for my tastes, and its inhabitants do not do much for me either."

"Yes they are all rather…colorful aren't they?"

Padmé chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"Well, I suppose that I should go and tell Anakin that everything's set for tomorrow. Padmé, I know that you won't be pleased about this, but I really would prefer that you stayed here.

"No Obi-Wan. We're trusting this young man that we don't know and I wish to better acquaint myself with him." Padmé knew that this wasn't the only reason she wanted to accompany the Jedi but she tried to convince herself that it was. Obi-Wan sighed, the last thing he felt like doing at the moment was arguing with the Senator about this once again. And besides, her tone left no room for dispute.

"Fine Senator." was all he said. Although Padmé was his friend, she really had the tendency to get on his nerves sometimes. The pair walked down the ramp and climbed back onto the swoop bike that they'd borrowed from Anakin. Obi-Wan started the engine and Padmé subconsciously tightened her grip around Obi-Wan's waist. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you still wish to come along Senator?"

"Yes! Please just go," she said with an extreme edge in her voice. Obi-Wan laughed again took off towards the shop. When the two arrived, they found Anakin tinkering with what used to be a protocol droid. Anakin was facing away from the entryway and as the pair silently entered.

"Hello Obi-Wan, hello Padmé" Anakin said as he turned around to face the visitors. Obi-Wan nodded and Padmé smiled

"Hello Anakin, everything's all set for tomorrow," Obi-Wan said. "I had to agree to give Watto sixty percent of the winnings, but you're entered nevertheless."

"Will forty percent be enough for what we need?" Padmé asked.

"It should be if you bet enough money," said Anakin "I wouldn't be too concerned about it though. I made sure that the pod is in good order last night. I rather excited actually, I've never gotten to race it before and I probably never will again."

"What do you usually race instead?" asked Padmé curiously.

"I race Watto's pod. It's really not the best but with all of the updates and modifications I've made over the years, it runs great," he said with a somewhat cocky smile. Padmé laughed.

"You seem to be quite the expert with machines." Anakin shrugged

"I've been around them all my life, I've always loved to fix things, whenever I'm upset about something tinkering with something helps me clear my mind."

"Do you make things too?"

"Oh yes, I made a droid a few years ago, you want to see him?" he asked excitedly. Padmé smiled again.

"I would love to." Without thinking, Anakin grabbed Padmé's hand. When their hands met, neither of them could ignore the connection they felt. Embarrassed, Anakin let go.

"He's in the back." He turned away from her so she would not see the redness that had flushed onto Anakin's cheeks.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin and Padmé retreat into the back room of the shop. He'd been watching them interact and it was obvious that that they both felt something for each other. But what really fascinated Obi-Wan was Anakin's connection not with the Senator, but with the force. It was so strong with Anakin. When they had walked onto the shop, Anakin had known who had entered without turning around. Obi-Wan wished he could get a midichlorian count from him. He had a feeling Anakin's numbers may rival those of Master Yoda's. If only Anakin had been found by the Jedi at birth, he would've had the opportunity to become something great instead of wasting away on this dust ball. Thinking about this made Obi-Wan wonder, how many other infants had been missed just because they had been born in the wrong place. This made Obi-Wan want to free Anakin even more.

Review Please!


	8. Author's Note

I'm terribly sorry about not updating this week, but my computer had a virus and we had to take it in to have it fixed. When I got it back, I found that all of my chapters had been deleted. I think I am going to have to back to writing one chapter at a time and then posting it. I'm so sorry about this and I promise that I will try to have something up sometime next week. Thank you all for your support with this story, it really does mean a lot to me.

Beautiful Jedi Master 


	9. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your patience, life has been insane lately but now that school is out for the summer, I intend to post updates much more frequently

Thank you all so much for your patience, life has been insane lately but now that school is out for the summer, I intend to post updates much more frequently. And so now, without further ado…chapter seven!!

Chapter Seven

Anakin led Padmé into the back room of the shop with extreme excitement, as he always did when he showed someone his work. Anakin led Padmé to the far corner of the room, where she could see something covered with a sheet. Anakin removed the sheet, and revealed a protocol droid. Anakin switched him on.

"Hello, my name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, how may I serve you?

"Wow," said Padmé, "he's perfect! How old were you when you made him?"

"I started when I was eight and finished when I was nearly ten. He's the best thing I've ever made, even better than my pod."

"You truly do have a talent," said Padmé, impressed. "I know that I could certainly never create something as complex as him."

"He's a great companion when I get lonely. The only thing is, if I ever…move I don't know if I'll be able to bring him with me."

"What would cause you to have to move?"

"Well…" Anakin couldn't tell her the main reason, so he gave her another one. "I don't want to work in a junk shop for the rest of my life. It's always been my dream to get off this dust ball and travel the galaxy. One of my favorite things to do as a child was listening to the stories of the travelers. Heck, I still like to do that," Anakin said with a smile. Padmé smiled back and Anakin's heart skipped a beat. Anakin sat down on the countertop and Padmé took a seat next to him.

"So are you from Naboo?" Anakin asked, "That's where your ship is from."

"Yes, I was born and raised on Naboo. It's so beautiful there; I'll bet that you would love it there."

"I would love anywhere that's not here."

Padmé smiled again.

"You should come visit me sometime; I would show you all of my favorite spots, the gardens, the waterfalls, we would have so much fun."

Anakin smiled,

"I would like that."

A silence fell between the two.

"So how long have you been racing?" Padmé asked.

"Since I was seven or eight. I'm the only human who can do it.'

"Wow, you were that young?"

"Yeah, my talent was discovered early and they didn't want to waste any time making money."

"You must have quite a gift then," said Padmé impressed.

Anakin shrugged, "I suppose so," he said modestly.

"I wish you the best of luck in the race. And I want you to know that I really appreciate you doing this for us. I honestly don't know what we would've done had we not met you."

"It's really no problem, I seem to remember my mother telling me that the galaxy would be a much better place if people would just stop and help each other out. So I always try and do everything I can for others."

Padmé reached over and touched his hand; which caused Anakin's stomach to flutter.

"You're so generous and kind, the galaxy needs more people like you."

"Thank… thank you," said Anakin at a loss for words.

"Does your mother live nearby?" asked Padmé, removing her hand from his, much to Anakin's disappointment. "I would love to meet her."

"Umm... no, she doesn't live around here… you see, I had to leave home so that I could find a job." Anakin felt bad for lying to Padmé, but he knew that he could not tell her the truth.

"Oh," said Padmé, "Do you see her often?"

"Not as much as I'd like to," said Anakin honestly.

"Padmé," said Obi-Wan appearing suddenly, "I'm sorry, but we really should get going, I have to contact the council." Padmé nodded and then turned back to Anakin.

"Best of luck in the race, we'll be there rooting for you."

"You can count on us to be there," said Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, I won't let you down."

"We know you won't," said Padmé.

"We'll see you later," said Obi-Wan.

"Goodbye," said Padmé.

Anakin wanted to give her a hug, but was unsure of how she would react, so he bid his new friends goodbye, and even long after they were gone, Anakin had only one thing on his mind…Padmé.

xxx

Obi-Wan and Padmé made their way out of the shop and out to where Obi-Wan had parked Anakin's swoop bike.

"Padmé, there is something that I must tell you."

"What is it?" Padmé asked, puzzled.

"I told Anakin that after our ship is repaired, that he could come back to Coruscant with us." Padmé gasped, delighted.

"Really? Oh, Obi-Wan that's fantastic, I was going to suggest that to you actually. He's such a great person; he deserves so much more than living on this dust ball."

"Indeed he does. Anakin is extremely force sensitive. I intend to ask the council for permission to train him."

"Do you think that they would allow it considering his age?"

"Under normal circumstances no. But with this war raging onward, many Jedi have already been lost, and fewer younglings than ever before are being admitted into the creachling. The order is becoming desperate for more Jedi and with Anakin's potential; he may have a very good chance of gaining admittance to the order. Even if they do not admit him, someone with as much power as Anakin needs training to learn to control their power." Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the swoop bike. Padmé took her seat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Padmé, have you informed Anakin of your occupation yet?" Obi-Wan asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'm just afraid that he'll treat me differently, he's been such a good friend and I don't want that to go away when he knows I'm a Senator."

"_How ironic,_" thought Obi-Wan.

"I know that it sounds silly, but that's how it's been with every other man I've ever met."

"Padmé, somehow I do not think that Anakin is like any other man you have ever met."

"Nor do I."

"I'm so glad you want to help him Obi-Wan."

"It's the least we can do, after all he's doing for us."

"That's for sure," said Padmé as Obi-Wan started up the swoop bike and drove off into the streets of Mos Espa.


End file.
